Feelings?
by annamare
Summary: Dirinya selalu mendengar rumor tentangnya dan langsung mempercayainya tanpa melihat apa yang ada di depannya. Di sisi lain, ada yang selalu memperhatikannya dan tidak peduli dengan rumor yang selalu didengarnya. Ego? Kepercayaan satu sama lain? Perkataan orang lain? Apa yang mereka butuhkan agar saling mengerti? [OsoKara Ffn]


**Warning:**

OOC, gak sesuai EYD mungkin, romancenya masih kurang, etc

 **Feelings?**

Scene 1 Act 0

" _ **Angin menerpa rambutnya, memberikan kesejukan pada hatinya yang muram. Dibiarkan olehnya tubuhnya terbaring di hamparan rerumputan hijau yang luas itu. Tak ada satu pun yang mengetahui keberadaan dirinya di tempat tersebut.**_

 _ **Wajahnya mulai menunjukkan raut kelelahan dan bersiap untuk pergi ke dunia mimpi yang siap ia jumpai. Tetapi, untuk saat ini saja ia ingin menikmati sensasi-sensasi yang ada. Dengan mata setengah menutup, manik biru laut miliknya menatap sekitarnya. Bibirnya membentuk senyuman seakan-akan memberikan bentuk kekaguman untuk pemandangan indah tepat di depan matanya.**_

 _ **Tanpa disadari olehnya, ada seorang pria yang memperhatikannya sejak awal ia berada di taman bunga cahaya itu. Mata bulat dengan iris cokelatnya menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan penuh kasih. Rambut hitamnya yang tidak beraturan dirapikan sekedarnya. Tubuhnya gemetar tanpa alasan. Ia sebenarnya adalah pria yang tangguh tapi tidak untuk gadis ini.**_

 _ **Lalu, pria yang sedari awal memperhatikan gadis itu memberanikan diri untuk menjumpai sang gadis jelita nan memikat hatinya dan mengatakan pada gadis tersebut…**_ _"_

"A-a-aku suka padamu."

"… Hmm, _"_ _ **Terima kasih, wahai pria yang pemberani. Namun jika berkenan, bolehkah aku tahu namamu?**_ _"_ …"

"O-O-Osomatsu."

"…Osomatsu…? Tapi namanya di sini itu Robin…"

Merasa ada yang aneh dengan naskah drama yang sejak awal dibacanya, Karamatsu mendongakkan kepalanya. Di depannya ada siswa yang mengenakan seragam sekolah persis dengannya tetapi dengan dua kancing atas terbuka, rambutnya hitam sedikit berantakan, dan wajahnya mirip dengannya. Pipinya memerah dan matanya menatap arah lain, seakan-akan tidak berani menatap Karamatsu. Gestur tubuhnya menunjukkan bahwa orang itu terlihat gugup.

Karamatsu melongo dibuatnya dan otaknya seakan berhenti bekerja untuk memproses apa yang terjadi padanya. Saat ia sadar akan apa yang terjadi, Karamatsu menatap orang itu dengan tatapan horror.

"H-H-H-HAAAAAHHHHHH?!"

* * *

Karena teriakan Karamatsu yang tiba-tiba, orang yang ada di depan Karamatsu ikut kaget, "A-A-Ada apa?!"'

"Kau mengetahui isi naskahnya! Padahal naskah ini belum pernah dipentaskan! B-B-Bagaimana bisa…"

"Eh? Yang mana?"

"Saat bagian _**"A-a-aku suka padamu**_ _."_! Kau ini e-e-esper 'kah?!"

"… Aku sedang menembakmu. Bukan membantumu menghapalkan naskah drama, Karamatsu."

Karamatsu terdiam untuk kedua kalinya. Lalu, ia memperhatikan orang tersebut dengan tatapan bingung.

"… Menembakku?"

"Yep, menembakmu."

"…Tapi, sejak awal aku tidak merasa sakit dan kau tidak bawa apa-apa ke sini."

Mendengar jawaban dari Karamatsu, sekarang giliran orang itu dibuat melongo olehnya. "Aku tidak menyangka akan menjadi seperti ini…" ujarnya lirih.

"Haaahhh… Biar kuperjelas. Namaku Matsuno Osomatsu. Kelas 2-A, satu tahun di bawahmu. Aku selalu menyukaimu. Yaa kau bisa sebut aku ini Karamatsu Boys, tapi aku menyukaimu lebih dari itu! A-A-Aku ingin kau jadi pacarku, Karamatsu…"

Karamatsu terdiam mendengar perkenalan singkat dari Osomatsu…? Sotomatsu? Apalah-matsu itu namanya, intinya ia ingin Karamatsu menjadi pacarnya. Karamatsu tidak memikirkan apakah dia laki-laki atau perempuan, baginya yang terpenting adalah perasaan.

 _Hanya pacaran saja, 'kan? Mudah, aku tinggal berpura-pura saja. Jangan dianggap serius. Toh, sepertinya apalah-matsu ini hanya ingin mencoba hubungan sesama jenis, kan?_

"Heh, baiklah kalau begitu. Aku menerimamu menjadi belahan jiwaku, Sotomatsu~!"

"Osomatsu."

"Ah, iya. Itu maksudku."

"Kau benar-benar menerimaku?"

"Tentu~! Kenapa tidak?"

Karamatsu tidak menduga apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Wajah Osomatsu gembira sekali seakan-akan telah mendapat sesuatu darinya. Matanya bulatnya berbinar-binar dan ia tersenyum lebar. Padahal ia hanya menerimanya sebagai pacarnya.

Itu pun dia berbohong tentang perasaan yang sebenarnya.

"Akhirnya~! Karamatsu jadi pacarku! Aku sudah ketakutan setengah mati, kau tahu?"

"Ah… Umm… "

"Ada apa, Karamatsu?"

"Tidak, aku hanya terkejut karena baru kali ini aku berpacaran dengan seseorang…"

 _Bohong. Kenyataannya sangat berlawanan dengan itu—_

"Begitu? Aww artinya aku menjadi yang pertama untukmu, huh?"

— _tolong jangan mempercayainya…_

"Hmm~ Tentu kau yang pertama bagiku, _my honey~_!"

Osomatsu tertawa terbahak-bahak karena pose ' _cool guy_ ' ala Karamatsu yang menjadi ciri khasnya sedangkan Karamatsu hanya terdiam dan tersenyum tipis saat melihat Osomatsu yang begitu cerianya berada di sampingnya. Perasaannya tak menentu. Kegundahan di hatinya serta rasa lega karena Osomatsu tidak mengetahui kebenaran di balik katanya bercampur aduk.

Apa jadinya jika Osomatsu tahu bahwa ia sebenarnya tidak menganggap perasaannya secara serius?

Bagaimana jika seandainya Osomatsu ternyata benar-benar menyukainya?

Sambil meneguk ludah yang terasa tersangkut di tenggorokannya, Karamatsu memeluk erat-erat Osomatsu dan yang dipeluk hanya bisa tersipu malu karena sikapnya tersebut.

 **(A/N):**

 **Ini fanfic OsoKara pertama saya :9**

 **Saya masih amatir, oleh karena itu kritik-sarannya sangat dibutuhkan~! ^3^)**

 **Makasih udah mau baca fanfic absurd saya ini www saya usahakan bisa update secepatnya~**

 **Sekian~! w**


End file.
